DIFFERENT BEGINNINGS
by RedToezies
Summary: What if the first time Chuck and Blair we're together wasn't the night she danced for him at Victrola...What if they started out different? An alternate to the beginning of CHAIR
1. Chapter 1

_Chuck was relishing in a job well done. This party had clearly been the best one all summer. The girls were hot, the booze was free and Bart had decided to spend the summer in Switzerland which meant he had the Hamptons house all to himself. He was making his usual rounds around the party, scotch in hand, when he noticed an all to familiar figure on the balcony. It was Chucks favourite place in the whole house. Since the Hamptons house lacked a rooftop, the balcony was his sanctuary. It had two entrances, one door led you to Chuck's room the other to the corridor outside his room. He opened the corridor balcony door and stepped in. "Is my party not to your liking Waldorf?" he asked making his presence known, her back to him. "It's great." was all she replied as she continued to stare at nothing particularly. Chuck took the final gulp of his scotch before setting it down on the table. "If it's so great then why are you out here all by your lonesome?" he asked walking towards her this time. Blair simply shurgged before saying " I guess I'm just bored of it all. It's always the same people, the same booze nothing intresting happens at these things anymore, they aren't fun anymore." Chuck smirked at her comment, he had realized this himself a few years ago which is why he would constantly busy himself with finding a woman to keep him company for the night. He came even closer to her, placing his left hand on her waist. "If you like, I could show you knew ways to have fun." he whispered seductively in her right ear, like he had many times before and she always reacted the same way slapping his hand away and calling him heinous, but this time something was different. Instead of pushing him away he turned her head a little towards her shoulder, right above which his head was hovering. She looked sideways and into his eyes for a mere second before focusing her attention on his lips. A few seconds later something happened that Chuck Bass had only ever dreamed of, Blair Waldorf started kissing him. He reciprocated at first, but as their lips parted to breathe he spoke. "What are you doing Blair?" He asked staring at her. Her eyes bore into his as he caught her attention with his words. She leaned in closer and whispered, "Taking you up on your offer." before she started placing butterfly kisses on his neck. He placed both his hands on her waist, making sure she was real as his lips crashed with hers. He could feel her hands at the back of his neck, her long manicured nails combing his hair causing him to growl in pleasure. He started moving backwards, her body still pressed close to his, his lips still on hers as he tried to reach for the doorknob that led to his bedroom. Quickly becoming aware of the fact the corridor balcony doors were made out of glass and they could easily be spotted. Once he opened his bedroom door he pulled her inside with him, pushing her against the door once he had closed it and locked it. He let his hands roam above her waist, they stopped when they reached her breasts. His hands carassed the side of her breasts, which is when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra making him smirk as their kisses deepened. She wrapped her legs around his torso pulling him closer to her. He allowed his hands to feel her soft pale thighs and then roam above her sundress cupping her lace pantie covered ass before going higher to feel her bare back. He carried her over to his bed, removing her panties in the process before lying her down flat on her back. He stopped as he stared in to her eyes, wondering if all of this was a mistake, she was his best friends girlfriend. "Chuck" she purred, and just like that all his doubt was gone. It was clear she wanted this just as much as he did. And with that in mind he easily slid of her sundress before removing his own shirt and attacking her neck with his kisses like he'd always dreamed of doing. He burried his head in her brown curls and inhaled the sweet scent as she pused down his shorts followed by his boxers. Once his body was naked and on top of her he continued his kisses on her neck, then her collar bone, the sensation of her pulling his hair making him almost go insane and incredibly aroused. He finally arrived to the valley of her breasts. Her nipples already hard as he took one in his mouth and massaged it with his tongue, her back arching and her moaning in pleasure as he continued. She once again wrapped her legs against his waist and he started kissing her lips once more. He had never wanted anyone else more in his life than he did Blair Waldorf at that moment. "Are you sure?" he whispered into her ear. Unsure of why he asked he didn't really think he'd be able to stop himself now. She kissed his even more passionatley and he thrust into her. Feeling her gasp at the new sensation, he pulled out and thrust into her again once more. "Chuck!" she screamed in absoloute pleasure biting his shoulder he nails pressing deeply into the flesh of his back. This only encouraged him as all his dreams were finally coming true. He had taken Blair Waldorf's virginity, she had chosen to give it to him, here she was the unattainable, off limits, girl of his dreams, naked under him, wanting him, screaming his name in ecstacy._

Chuck woke up covered in sweat. It had been three months since that night in the hamptons. He still rememebered everything after the party as clear as day. Before he drifted back into conciousness the morning after the party.

_So blissful and happy, recalling the events of the previous night. He reached out to grab Blair as he felt the need to have her closer to him, to have her heat envelope him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his eyes shot open when he didn't feel her next to him. He reluctantly got out of bed and skanned the room he noticed her panties and shoes still discarded on the floor. He put on a fair of silk pajamas, leaving his chest bare as he made his way out of the room. He went down to the kitchen, where he noticed from the window, Blair and Nate lounging near the pool. Blair was in a new sundress and the straps of her bikini were visible. Chuck nodded his head in approval as he would have been extremly pissed if he saw Blair talking to Nathaniel without a bra on or even worse, without any undergarments at all in the same dress as last night, after all she was his now. A weird sensation errupted in his belly as he realized that she must be breaking up with him and then he could finally have her._  
><em>However this idea was shot down immediately as he was done pouring himself a glass of orange juice and saw what looked like her chuckling and Nathaniel talking wiht a smile on his lips. 'Why would he be smiling if she's breaking up with him?' Normally Chuck would feel guilty but he knew what Nate at Serena had done at the Shephard wedding, he didn't deserve Blair, he didn't want Blair like Chuck did and after last night it became evident Blair didn't want him either. He stepped out to the pool, clutching the orange juice as his heart raced. They were still laighing by the time they reached him. Blair looked at him and her smile didn't fade, he relaxed a little. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her but didn't want Nate to know that he was the reason Blair was dumping him, the guy was still Chuck's best friend after all. Blair sipped her mimosa before speaking. "Mmm Bass I get this is your house and all but would it kill you to put on a shirt?" she said in a teasing manner. Nate turned his head towards Chuck smiling brightly. "Ah come on leave him alone Blair, he must have had a long night, am I right?" Nate said with a wink. Chuck instantly became nervous, glancing over at Blair who continued to sip her mimosa calmly. "Alright" Blair sighed happily. "Nate could you rub some lotion on my back? I'm going to work on my tan, then you and Chuck can catch up over his 'activities' from last night over breakfast." she asked handing him the bottle. Once he took it she removed her sundress laid down on her back and untied the back of her bikini. "Sure thing." Nate said as he moved closer to Blair. Chuck watched furious at how Nates hand were all over the girl who he had now dubbed his, back. Chuck felt like punching Nathaniel, beating him into a pulp and then throwing a towel over Blair and carrying her back to his room and lock her there where she would stay forever, because she was his now. Nate put the bottle down and moved towards her face. "See you later" he said as he softl kissed her lips. "Bye" she said. She raised an arm in the air and waved. "Bye, Chuck." Chuck was more than confused, did the girl have amnesia? How was she acting so normal with him.<em>

Weeks passed and Blair didn't break up with Nate, and continued to treat him as though nothing had happened. He was afraid that now that Blair wasn't a virgin anymore she would jump into bed with Nate, but according to his best friend nothing had happened yet. He allowed her to have time to process this and as long as she wasn't in bed with Nate, he would give her her space. At the back to school party at the Waldorf apartment a few days ago, when he saw Nate being dragged up by Blair to her room he tried to call out to him and asked if he wanted to go out for a quick hit of his joint. He almost threw up when he heard Blair say the words "if he gets back." but quickly took another sip of his scotch as he remembered they were in public. A few days had passed since then and Serena's return had seemed to make Blair hell bent on having sex with Nate. When Nate had told him earlier that day that his parents were out of town and so was Blair's mom, and she'd asked him if she could come over, Chuck wanted to beat Nathaniel up again but didn't and instead told him to seal the deal. Clearly Blair didn't want to be with him and she had chosen Nate. He decided to spend the rest of the evening getting high and drunk. He went to the palace bar after he was done smoking up outside. He tried getting with Serena to distract himself but after she'd clearly refused he'd gone up to his room to get drunk. And that's how he ended up passed out on his bed once again dreaming of that night. He decided to take a cold shower, and change his clothes.

Chuck had just finished getting dressed when he heard a knock at the door. He really wasn't in the mood to receive any company but as the knocking persisted he walked over to the door. He was stunned for a moment when he saw who was standing infront of him. Chuck swallowed hard for a moment before finally talking. "What are you doing here Waldorf?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blair stood outside Nate's town house for a few minutes contemplating whether or not she should actually go through with this. She loved Nate, but she was never really sure she was in love with him. She had a crush on him when she was 5, but her involvement with William Vanderbilt's grandson was the only thing she did that seemed to make her mother proud. And so she continued dating him, convincing herself she was in love with him like the heroines in her favourite movies. However since they were fifteen she felt Nate slipping further and further away. She wasn't oblivious to how he looked at Serena and had told herself that Serena was just eye candy to him and that he really loved her. After Serena left Blair thought that meant Nate would finally start paying attention to her, but he'd only become more distant. Blair spent the rest of that year thinking how she wasn't good enough, thinking that maybe Nate thought she was too fat or boring. She felt so unwanted and insignificant until that night, that night in _**his **_Hamptons house, kissing _**him **_on the balcony, _**his **_strong arms around her, the way _**he **_looked at her, the way _**he **_asked her if she was sure. She shook all these thoughts out of her head. She remembered the next morning prefectly.

_She blinked her eyes a little irritated by the suns rays that were coming in from a little part of the window that the curtains didn't cover. She turned, eyes still closed snuggling into something hard almost instintively. Suddenly arms tightened around her waist and she realised her face was burried into someones chest and that she was completely naked. She opened her eyes and saw Chuck's innocent sleeping form next to hers. Memories of the previous night flooded back and she felt a bit more relaxed. She knew how highly he thought of her and how much he respected her, but last night when she asked if she was sure, something changed. Instead of being a meaningless one night stand which she would later refer to as the biggest mistake of her life, became something more. She felt comfortable around Chuck. Even now wrapped in his embrace she didn't ever want to leave and she was determined not to, for the first time in her life she didn't want to plan every moment of her life, with Chuck everytrhing seemed so natural as if it didn't require planning. Her peace was quickly disturbed when she heard her phone buzzing on the floor next to the balcony door. She must have dropped it when Chuck pulled her in to the room. She walked to the door, still completely nude and bent down to check her phone. It was a message._  
><em>B<em>  
><em>Wnt 2 meet me by d pool.<em>  
><em>Missed u d party lst night.<em>  
><em>-N<em>  
><em>Blair felt as if she couldn't breathe. She had completely forgotten about Nate. She wanted to curl up in to a ball and cry. She knew the right thing to do would be to break up with Nate and follow her heart and pursue this thing with Chuck, but then she remembered the numerous she had never broken up with him before. He was the only part of her her mother approved of, he was the most wanted boy on the Upper East Side, every girl wanted to date him and the fact that he was hers helped secure her status as Queen B. Most importantly Nate was safe. She knew what she had to do. She quickly slipped her dress on, forgetting about her underwear and shoes in her haste. She was about to sneak out the door, but her eyes landed on Chuck's still sleeping form and she quietly went over to the bed and gave him a kiss on his lips and then left.<em>  
><em>She went to her room, that was one of the guest rooms Chuck had given her. Nate had the other one, even though he had a house here they had decided it would be more fun to stay in Chuck's parent free house. She went into the bathroom, turned on the shower and stood under the luke warm water. She broke into tears. Her life was not what she wanted it to be. It was so fake, last night was the first thing that ever felt real, the first time she felt alive. It would be harder to go back to living like that now that she knew what it felt like to be free. After 5 minutes of crying she stopped when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She finished her shower, dried her hair and applied her make up. As she put on her lipgloss she decided to pretend as if last night had never happened, soon everything would go back to normal. Chuck would forget about her, that made her heart ache, but it was the reality of the situation. She knew he would be pissed off for a while but maybe one day he's stop hating her. She wore a red bikini and a blue sundress before going down to the pool. She and Nate just sat there lounging by the pool. He asked her where she was last night and she told him she had a headache and went to bed. So he started telling her all about Kati and Iz's reaction to their first joints, it made her laugh. Moments later Chuck came out in only his pajama bottoms. He was looking straight at her and she smiled, a genuine smile, but then she remembered her plan and made some comment about how he needed to wear a shirt. When Nate mentioned that he must have had a rough night, she immediately became nervous but never let it show. She wanted to be as normal as possible. She asked Nate to rub lotion on her back just so she wouldn't have to look at Chuck anymore and she also wanted him to think that last night meant nothing, even though she knew different. She could feel the anger his body was emitting as Nate applied the lotion over her bare back, but he never said anything.<em>

The rest of the summer she could always see Chuck staring him from the corner of his eye. She noticed how his hands turned into fists and his jaw clenched whenever she kissed Nate.  
>She knew she was hurting him, but she knew he'd get over her. He was Chuck Bass after all. 2 days ago his casual attitude towards Blairs implication that she was taking Nate up to her bedroom for indefinite amount of time convinced her that the day had finally come when he was over her. With that in mind she took a deep breath and stepped into Nate's town house. She went to his bedroom and knocked on his bedroom door. Soon he opened the door and smiled.<br>"Hi" he said as he opened the door further for her so that she oculd come in.  
>'Hey" she replied stepping in. Almost immediately she kissed him, hoping after tonight her life would go back to normal. They got into a heated make out session her body was pressed against his while he was leaing against the wall. Suddenly he stopped kissing her. "There's something I have to tell you." he said looking at her with a guilty expression on his face.<br>"What's wrong?" Blair asked concerned resting her hand on his chest. Blair stared in disbelief as he told her about what had transpired between him and Serena during the Shepherd wedding. Once he was finished he stared at her. Before he could say anything else she raised her hands in the air as if she was surrendering. "I'm done" she said turining around to leave.  
>"Bl-" she heard him call out but cut him off.<br>"We're done."

And that's how Blair found herself standing outised room 1812. Knocking on the door of one Chuck Bass. It seemed like an eternity before he opened the door.  
>"Waldorf, what are you doing here?"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here it is 2 chapters in one day to make up for my week long absence. I initially planned to end the story here but after reading your reviews I thought maybe I should continue it? Let me know! I haven't left a cliff hanger incase you guys want me to end it.

"Waldorf, what are you doing here" Chuck said slurring a little from the amount of scotch he had drunken that day. "Shouldn't you be at Nathaniel's pretending to lose your virginity" he continued his voice laced with venom as he took another sip of the scotch in his hand.  
>"We broke up." Chuck almost chocked on his scotch, he cleared his throat and stared at her.<br>"What?" he asked more to himself than to her.  
>"Can I come in?" she asked her eyebrows raised. It was then when he realised he was still standing in the doorway. He moved inside the suite and she followed him. He put the scotch down on the bar before walking over to her, she was standing near the door.<br>"What happened?" he asked looking concerned.  
>"He told me he slept with Serena" Chuck turned pale hearing those words come out of her mouth. He studied her carefully but was surprised to see she didn't seem upset at all.<br>She scoffed "I shouldn't have been surprised really. Everyone on the Upper East Side sees how he looks at her." Chuck wanted to tell her how he thought she was ten times hotter than any girl he'd ever seen or been with, and how Serena didn't even measure up to her level of beauty, but he decided against it. Now was not the time he was still unsure why she was here.  
>"How do you feel, I mean are you alright?" He asked stuttering a bit clearly unsure of how to talk to her. They hadn't really been alone since that night.<br>"How I feel? I feel relief!" she laughed. "I'm better than I've been in a long time." Chuck stared at her unconciously walking closer towards her. Now they were merely 6 inches apart. "Relief? Why do you feel relieved?" She stopped laughing and looked at him. Brown met brown and for the first time in months he felt as if he could see the real her again. "Because I can finally do this without feeling guilty." She crashed her lips on to his, he pulled her closer finally having her in his arms, something he'd been missing for months. He was so overwhelmed with passion he almost forgot the last time this had happened. Almost. "Wait." he said pulling away.  
>Blair looked at him completely confused. She had thought she wanted this, her , them. Was he over her for good? did he not want her anymore? all these thoughts crossed her mind but before she could continue doubting herself further Chuck finally spoke. "How do I know you're not going to leave this time?" was all he asked his voice sounding as vunerable as ever. And that's when it hit her, he was the insecure one over here, and she hated that, how she was making him feel the way Nate had made her feel all these years. "Chuck, I swear I wanted nothing more than to never leave you." she lightly rubbed his arms which were holding on to her waist. "It was so hard for me to stay away from you, but I thought it's what I had to do. I thought Nate didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated him. I felt like a whore, a tease someone who had been making him wait for years only to sleep with his best friend. I couldn't look at myself, but more importantly I couldn't look at you because you made it seem like the rest of it wouldn't matter as long as I could be with you. I broke up with Nate, but not because he slept with Serena, but because I didn't want to be with him, I wanted to be with someone else." Everything she said was so heartfelt and genuine, he could feel it. He knew he had a right to be mad at her that he could make her work for his forgivness or make her feel as bad as she had him by telling her that that's exactly what she was a whore ( though he wouldn't mean it), but he got the feeling that they had suffered enough, both of them and right now he was content just having her all to himself. He easily scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to his bed, upon laying her down he started placing butterfly kisses along her body whispering mine over and over again causing Blair to giggle. When he reached her neck he made sure to leave a hickey, making sure she would always remember she was his. As he took of her dress he remembered she had been planning to sleep with Nate tonight, that the lingerie she was wearing had been chosen for Nate's pleasure. He went insane ripping it off. She was his, his Blair, his to take, his to make love to, his name would only leave her lips, he would be the only man to see her naked. He had never felt this possessive of anything else before in his life. After they had both reached their peaks he rolled off her and onto his side of the king sized bed. After only a few moments he wrapped her up in his arms kissing the top of her head.<br>She nuzzeled into him closer kissing his neck, licking the back of his ear and nibbling on it.  
>"Mhmm Blair" he moaned. 'God this girl.' He thought as she continued sucking on his neck.<br>"Definietly worth the wait." he said turning to his side so he was facing her.  
>"Don't worry, no more waiting ever again" she said smirking.<br>"As much as I love the idea of that, what are we going to tell people, are we going to tell people?" he asked. As much as he wished things could be simple from now on, he knew they would only get more complicated, they did live on the Upper East Side after all.  
>"I don't know. I mean do we have to tell people? This whole me and Nate breaking up is going to be all over Gossip Girl by tomorrow and I don't want people making assumptions about us or labelling us. This is too new to be exposed to the horrible outside world. Besides people are going to start wondering how we ended up together when I just broke up with Nate 2 hours ago and then the cheating skank rumors will start and I don't wanna deal with all of that." she explained. He nodded in agreement agreeing with everything she was saying.<br>"A secret affair" he said smirking as he got closer to her.  
>"A secret affair" she confirmed kissing him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Blair slipped on her black dress. Her stylist had already come and done her hair and make up. Tonight was the kiss on the lips party and she wanted to look perfect. "Gorgeous as always" Chuch whispered in to her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. Blair smiled at their reflection in her mirror. They looked so right together, how had they not been together before?  
>"As much as I love being told how nice I look, I have to ask what are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking Nate to the party in your limo. He gets you in the break up." Blair said moving out of his grasp. "Nathaniel decided it be best if he not come. Instead he's sulking away at home over Serena's date for tonight." Chuck replied sitting on her bed. Blair scoffed.<br>"She hasn't even been back a week and she's already back to her old ways. Classic S, and she's trying to convince people, she's changed." Chuck smirked at her response, he knew Blair wasn't really mad about the whole Serena Nate slept together thing but more because of the whole Nate and Serena slept together and then Serena went off to boarding school and never told her thing. Blair was about to continue but Chuck's phone started buzzing. "Whose texting you?" she asked extremly curious, Chuck never had too many friends. "Nobody" he replied. "What time do you want to leave? The limo is waiting downstairs." he asked changing the topic.  
>"I'm almost ready. Would you go get my manolos from my closet?" she asked sweetly. Chuck nodded and headed over to her closet. When he was gone Blair picked up his phone from the bed and went through his messages.<br>C:  
>Wnt 2 meet me 2nite after d party<br>-Jasmine.  
>"You have way too many sho- What are you doing?" Chuck said returning to the room, manolos in hand. "Just telling Jasmine that you'd be more than happy to meet up with her after the party." she spat. 'Ofcourse he's seeing other girls he's Chuck Bass" she thought mentally punishing herself for thinking she was different. "Come on Blair don't be like that, we never said we were exclusive." Chuck said in his defence. In all honesty Jasmine was a girl he'd hooked up with a few months ago and ever since then she'd been constantly messaging him but he'd been ignoring her. He didn't want to tell Blair that though, he didn't do relationships he had a reputation to protect, but he also wanted Blair. They never said they were exclusive but it was implied. He knew he'd be pissed if he found out she was with another guy. "Like what. I'm not mad Chuck you're right we're not can meet up with whoever you want." Blair said her fake society smile plastered on her face. Chuck shifted uncomfortably he'd expected her to yell, be mad, but she was agreeing with him. "Great, so shall we go?" he asked stepping closer to her. She took a step back. "Actually I think It'd be best if you went by yourself. I'll go with Kati and Iz in Iz's limo." she said. Chuck knew she was trying to punish him, but he didn't want him to see her decision was effecting him and so he nodded and left.<p>

An hour later Chuck was at the party, it was in full swing, but Blair still hadn't arrived. A bunch of girls threw themselves at him but he just ignored them. He was leaning againt the bar, sipping his scotch when she came. She walked in to the party laughing away. Her first stop was the bar. Chuck smirked at her. "One martini please" she ordered the bartender. Chuck came closer to her. "Waldorf, what took you so long I've been waiting." Chuck said resting his hand on her waist. She started laughing. "Sorry Chuckie, but Kati and Iz took me to Butter for a few pre-party cocktails" she explained leaning in to him. She seemed to forget that they were in public as she rubbed her hand on his chest. "Waldorf are you drunk?" he asked. He couldn't believe she'd gone out drinking while he sat here waiting for her. Immediately she pulled away. "No just a little tipsy. Why do you care anyway why don't you go to one of your whores." The bartender gave her her drink which she downed in one quick sip. She made her way to the dance floor dancing with some random group of guys. One of them a tall, muscular boy with green eyes and black hair was getting particularly close to her. His hands resting on his waist as he pulled her closer and danced with her. It didn't take Chuck long to realise that she had planned this. She was trying to make him jealous. 'Two can play at that game' he thought. He scanned the room still leaning against the bar. Kati and Is had joined him soon after Blair left to go dance. Finally he spotted a blonde girl wearing a black dres standing all alone. 'Perfect Target' he thought to himself as he smirked."Who's the newbie?" he asked the girls.  
>"Jenny Humphrey. She's a freshman." Kati replied.<br>"I love freshman. They're so..."  
>"...fresh? Is interjected, cutting Chuck of mid sentence.<br>"Anything about her on 'Gossip Girl'?" he asked wondering if she was well known.  
>" No." Isabel informed him. Chuck smirked again. This was going to be easy, freshmen were desperate to get on Gossip Girl even if it meant sleeping with the notorious Chuck Bass.<br>Isabel saw him smriking. "Mmh... till you're done with her."  
>Chuck left his drink and made his way to her.<p>

Blair finished up her conversation with some girls from Nightingale Bamford. After she saw that Chuck wasn't watching her anymore she stopped dancing with those Trinity boys and started making her rounds around the party. That's when she heard people talking. "... Serena... it's Serena... oh my gosh... is she really here?... is that really her?... Blair said she wasn't invited... she is wasted... she is so brave..." Kati and Is' phones go off at the same time and they simultaneously say "Serena's here?". Blair instantly becomes pissed off  
>"What is she doing here she wasn't invited." Blair says making her way towards Serena. She spots Nate in her way. "Blair, come on, are you really going to kick her out?" Nate asked as he stared at his ex-girlfriend in disbelief. "Did you invite her?" Blair asked. It was one thing to cheat on her but to bring his whore to her party in front of all her friends to humiliate her she would not stand for. "What? No! God! I-" Nate tried to explain, but Blair cut him off.<br>"What are you even doing here? Chuck said you weren't coming" she spat.  
>"Everyone I knew was here. I didn't think you'd mind, I thought we would try to be friends." Nate said staring at her looking as innocent as ever. "Archibald I don't care what you do or don't do. As for her, I don't want her skanky ass anywhere near me or my friends. At least you had the decency to tell me the truth." she said walking off in search of Serena but she had disappeared in the crowd.<p>

A few minutes later Chuck, Serena, some guy who looked like he was homeless and that girl who made the invitations, what was her name Jane, Janie, Julliett, came down the staircase. Soon Serena, the homeless boy and the irrelevant freshmen left the party. Chuck made his way over to Blair who looked like she was about to kill Serena. Blair felt Chuck behind her and folded her arms. "She better not show her face again."  
>"Actually I'm kind of hoping she will." Chuck said. Blair turned around to look at him and saw that the side of his face was red. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked touching his face.<br>"Serena's boy toy punched me." Chuck said, practically whispering. Blair sighed and dragged him to a private room in the back, grabbing a scotch on the way. Once they were inside Blair locked the door and sat next to Chuck on the couch, resting the cool glass next to his face.  
>"Why in God's name would Serena's flavour of the week punch you?" Blair finally asked after a few minutes, putting the scotch down on the coffe table. She and Chuck were just inches apart as she combed her fingers through his hair. "I may have tried to take advantage of his less than willing little sister" Chuck mumbeled. Blair's eyes widened in horror. She turned Chuck's face so he was looking at her again. "And why the hell would you do that!" she asked strictly but not loudly. "Maybe because watching those lacrosse players practically throwing themselves on you made me want to induce vomit. Especially when green eyes was touching you." Chuck spat. Blair sighed and continued playing with his hair. "Well excuse me for trying to have a life Mr. We're not exclusive" Blair mumbeled, but Chuck heard her. He caught hold of her other hand and kissed it gently. "Well maybe I want to be" he said in his husky tone. Blair was surprised.<br>"That means no other girls for you too Bass." she said reminding him monogamy wasn't a one way street. "I know what it means" he replied getting closer to her. "I don't want any other girl who isn't you." He kissed her and she reciprocated. They spent the rest of the party together, in the private room, their first time together as a couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck groaned at the noise of the alram clock ringing at 9am. He decided to ignore it eventually that damn thing would stop rining right? He opened his eyes when he felt a loss of body heat next to him. He saw Blair leaning over to her bedsid table to turn the alarm off and check her phone messages. He quickly pulled her back into bed and against his chest.  
>"Chuck come on we have to get up." she said as she struggled to get out of his embrace.<br>"Mhmm 5 more minutes" he said snuggling even closer to her and burying his face in the nook of her neck, inhaling the sweet smell of her chesnut curls. Blair started giggling when he started placing butterfly kisses on her neck. "No.. Chuck.. come on. I have to get ready." she tried to protest. Chuck flipped them so that he was lying flat on his back and she was on top of him. He held her down by placing his hands on her hips. "It's only 9, the brunch doesn't start till 11:30, you can get dressed later. Besides no matter what you show up in you're still going to be the most beautiful girl there" he said She leaned down and started kissing him. She loved the way Chuck made her feel like she was so special with Nate she always had to beg for attention and comments like those would be given to her once in a blue moon and that too they were said half heartedly. Dumping Nate for Chuck was the smartest thing she ever did, she was sure of it.  
>10 minutes later Blairs phone started ringing. She glanced over at her phone and saw it was Serena. She ignored the call but got out of bed. This time Chuck did too. He was standing there in the middle of her room in nothing but his boxers. Her mind wondered to their 'activities' last night after the kiss on the lips party. How they spent majority of the party in the private room, sneakin out after they were sure most of the people had gone. They were about to go to Chuck's suite until Blair received a text from her mother telling her she had gone to Paris. They spent the rest of the night continuing thier activities before falling asleep. Blair felt so content and safe in Chuck's arms. Chuck was dressed once again in last nights clothes. "I have to go to the Palace. Bart's going to be mad enough when he sees the black eye, I don't want him to provoke him even furher by being late." Chuck said as he made his way towards her. She was standing next to her vanity. "No need to explain, I get it." she said placing a kiss on his pulled her closer, intertwining his left hand with hers. He pulled out a key from his pocket and placed it in her right hand. "What's this she asked?" looking at the small golden key. "It's the key to my suite. I want you to keep it. So you can come whenever you're free." he told her, his signature smirk playing on his lips. She kissed his again, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands roamed over her body. They broke apart when they heard the ding of the elevator. Blair grabbed her robe and quickly made her way downstairs. As she descended the staircase she saw Serena walking into her apartment. 'This should be intresting.'<p>

Chuck snuck out of the Waldorf apartment and was now on his way to the Palace. When he entered the hotel he saw the same guy who punched him last night talking to Dexter.  
>"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice dripping with venom.<br>" here was waiting for " Dexter explained. He was just as afraid of the young as the rest of the employees. "Listen, Humphrey I suggest you leave the premises. Serena is not here and even if she was she's busy for the rest of the afternoon which means you have no reason to be here." Chuck said looking at the Humphery boy smugly. "You can't tell me what to do, what does your daddy own the hotel?" Dan said sarcastically. "Actually he does." Dexter informed him. Dan looked between Chuck and Dexter. He sighed, "Could you please tell Miss. VanderWoodesn I stopped by." was the last thing Dan said before he left. Once Dan was gone, Chuck went up to his suite 1812.  
>"Nathaniel" he said a little surprised to see his best friend here.<br>"Hey man, where were you last night?I didn't even see you at the party." Nate asked.  
>"I was occupied" was all Chuck said. "Listen I'm going to go take a shower. I have to get ready for the brunch." Chuck said noticing it was already 10.<br>"Ya sure man, actually I thought about going to go see Serena." Nate said picking up his things to leave. Normally Chuck would have stopped him or told him not to look so pathetic, but with this Humphery guy after Serena, Nate needed to show Serena he cared. Besides the sooner Nate and Serena would get together, then maybe Nate wouldn't mind Chuck and Blair being together.

Chuck and Blair were already seated for bruch when Serena and Nate stepped in together.  
>"I can't believe it" Blair said bearly above a whisper as she rolled her her attention was diverted to the hand sneaking up her dress caressing her thighs. She knew she looked flawless. Instead of wearing that blue dress her mother had left for her she had decided on wearing a pearl white dress with cap sleeves that reached just above her knees and had a slightly low neck, showing off a bit of her clevage. She knew the dress would drive Chuck crazy. From the corner of the room Bart signalled Chuck to come over to him and so Chuck reluctuantly did.<br>"Yes father?" Chuck said as he stood beside Bart.  
>"Chuck the invitation said black tie not black eye." Bart said. To this Chuck just scoffed.<br>"Why do you think I throw all these brunches, it's so that you can meet people make connections it's time you started becoming serious about your future." Bart continued. Chuck had the urge to comment saying that it was just another excuse to hire the semi naked models but refrained. "I am serious about my future." he said. Bart raised his eyebrows.  
>"Really? Your grades, late night partying and womanising don't seem to give off that impression." Chuck smirked.<br>"Actually believe it or not I have a girl friend now." Chuck said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Bart had a look of complete and utter schock on his face. "You Chuck Bass are in a committed relationship?" Chuck nodded in response. "Well when can I meet her?" Bart asked. "I think it's a bit too soon for that." was all Chuck said. He knew Bart would be proud if he knew his son was in a stable relationship, but if he found out it was with Blair Waldorf he would be ecstatic. "Please don't tell me she's some middle aged prostitute." Bart said pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, as a matter of fact she's here right now. Were just not ready to go public yet father." Chuck replied slightly offended by his father's previous comment. "You're dating a society girl? I'm proud son I can't wait to meet her." Bart said patting Chuck on the back before walking away. Chuck smiled a genuine smile, his father was proud of him and it was all thanks to Blair Waldorf. He took out his phone and sent a text.  
><em>B<em>  
><em>Cm meet me in my suite,<em>  
><em>U have d key.<em>  
><em>-C<em>

The elevatore door was about to close when she stepped in with him. "Bart knows." he whispered in her ear. "What?!" she shouted. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  
>"Relax princess, he knows I'm seeing someone, he doesn't know who though." Chuck paused and smiled again as he spoke "he said he's proud of me." Blair understood how important his father's approval was to Chuck. He was just lik her and as long as he didn't know who, she guessed it was alright. "That's great Chuck. How do you want to celebrate?" she said coming closer to him, biting her lower lip. "I could think of a few ways" Chuck replied. His lips were all over hers as the elevator reached the 18th floor. He pulled her into his suite, where he started sucking and nibbling on her neck. God he loved that neck. Her hands were in his hair, her neck bent backwards allowing him better access. He lifted her up and sat her down on the bar counter in his room, her legs automatically wrapped around his torso. They started kissing again, deepening it quickly. He was just about to pull the zipper of her dress when they heard someone say "Oh My God!". Blair pushed Chuck away quickly and jumped off the counter.<br>"What are you doing here." she asked Serena as she straightened out her dress and ran her fingers through her hair. "Nate asked me to meet him here." Serena said still staring at them in schock. "Why would Nate ask you to meet him?" Blair said in an accusing tone.  
>"Maybe because you broke up with him!" Serena said getting angry. "You axe us both out of your lives, when you're doing the exact same thing he and I did!". Blair became pale for a minute. "I did not axe Nate out of my life, because unlike my 'best friend' at least he told me the truth. As for Chuck and I, Nate and I are broken up so it's not like I'm cheating on him. What you both did was completely different!" Blair yelled. She knew it wasn't, she had cheated on Nate but he didn't need to know that did he? "And if you ever want to be forgiven you will keep what you saw here a secret. Do you understand?" Blair said afraid Serena would tell Nate and ruin her reputation. Serena said nothing but nodded, Blair knew Serena wouldn't blow her chance to get back in her good graces.<p>

Later that evening Chuck and Blair were lying down on Chuck's bed. "You know people are going to find out sooner or later." Chuck said. His arm was drapped over Blairs waist, holding her close. "I know, I just, I want to do it right. Things are so good and simple right now. I don't want to compltcate it, just not yet." Chuck didn't say anything further. Instead he closed his eyes and fell asleep next to her. They stayed like that the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so as you could probably tell I'm trying to follow the GG plot as much as possible, but in my opinion episode 3, 4, & 5 can stay the way they are since they have minimal CHAIR interactions and are more about Serena and Blair. So right now I'm continuing from season 1 episode 6: Handmaidens Tale. It's going to be mostly AU. Hope you like it :)  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

Serena, Blair, Kati and Is were all in Blairs room making arrangements for the ball.  
>"So S, did you find a date for the ball yet?" Is asked as she and Kati were trying on masks.<br>"I was thinking that maybe I'd go with Dan." Serena replied before indulging in another Godiva chocolate. "S, please you cannot seriously be bringing that Brooklyn nobody to the ball! You're Serena VanderWoodsen you need to be going with one of the most elligible bachelors on the Upper East Side" Blair comented from her place in front of her full length mirror."What about you B, who you taking?" Kati asked. Serena shot Blair a worried look. They hand't really discussed what Serena saw almost a month ago at Bart Bass' brunch. They had just started becoming friends again and Serena didn't want to talk to Blair about something she clearly did not want to talk about. "Well, since Nate and I aren't together aymore I was really worried about who to take but luckily I managed to find somebody." Blair said calmly. Serena could see her struggling to hold back a smile.  
>"OMG B!" Kati squealed.<br>"Who is it?" Is asked just as excited.  
>"Chuck Bass" Blair replied, as if it was no big deal. Both Kati and Is' jaws nearly dropped to the floor. Serena just stayed quiet and continued eating her chocolate.<br>"You're taking Chuck Bass to the ball?" Is asked.  
>"As your date." Kati asked. Blair didn't take her eyes of her reflection, but simply nodded. When she finally turned around and saw the worried looks on the girls' face she sighed.<br>"I knew Nate wasn't taking a date, and since I broke up with him I didn't want to throw my date in his face. I want us to still stay friends, so when Chuck asked me I thought it was perfect. I mean they're best friends Nate knows how close Chuck and I are so he won't feel uncomfortable. Besides Chuck has been there for me throughout this whole break up, he's a really good friend and I like spending time with him." Blair explained. It was the perfect story she had come up with. This would be the perfect opportunity to go out together, without people judging them and only seeing them as friends, but also as a potential couple.  
>"You are so smart B!, it's so nice of you to still care about Nate's feelings." Is said admiring Blair. Blair smiled loving the attention. "Well it's only fair, we did date practically our whole lives." Just then Jenny walked into Blair's room carrying 3 garment bags and a large box.<br>"Uh Blair there was a little problem at the store.." Jenny said hesitantly. Blair raised her eyebrows at the girl. "What kind of problem?" she said trying to hide the panick in her voice.  
>"Well.. um the man at the store said your dress order had been, um.. uh.. cancelled" Jenny finally said. Blair gasped. She was so close to losing it but Jenny spoke again. "After I left the store a man in a limo gave me this box he said it was for you, there's a card on it." Jenny explaied. Serena took the garment bags from Jenny's arms as Jenny held the box out to Blair. Blair took the rather large box and rest it on her bed. She opened the box, and there it was a full length, strapless, black lace ball gown. All the girls gasped, eyeing the dress with envy. Blair picked up the card that came with the bow. She opened the envelope and took out the card.<br>"B, I hope you'll forgive me for cancelling your dress order, but as you can see I had a better one in mind. Wear this tonight to the ball, I hope it meets your expectations. -C" she read. Blair blushed a little as all the girls (including Jenny) squealed in excitement.  
>"You're so lucky B, that dress is gorgeous." Is said as she placed a hand over her heart still staring at the gown. Blair didn't say anything. The dress was gorgeous for sure, definately her taste and far better than the other one she had intended on wearing, she couldn't believe Chuck had done this for her. "I'm going to go to my spa appointment, Serena you're incharge." Blair quickly said grabbing her purse. "B, what spa appointment you never mentioned in before." Serena asked slightly confused. "Oh it's just a 2 hour session, it's at the Palace." Blair said hoping Serena would catch on. "Oh right my mom mentioned she saw you at the reception the other day." Serena lied. Blair smiled and nodded her head at Serena. The blonde closed her eyes as a sign of understanding. <p>

Blair slipped her key into the slot outside roon 1812. When the door unlocked she quitely made her way inside. She looked around for Chuck and saw him sleeping on the bed. Blair left her shoes, purse and coat on the couch before tip toeing to the bed. She climbed on top of Chuck's sleeping form and started kissing him. Chuck didn't open his eyes,but after her scent entered his nose, there was no denying it was Blair on top of him. He let his hands roam up her back trying to pull her closer. Finally they broke apart, but only because it was necessary to breathe.  
>"Good morning" she said sweetly as she brushed some of his his back. Chuck smirked before kissing her again. "Great morning" he said against her lips. Blair giggled a little before she started unbuttoning his shirt. " . . . . . got me." she said in between the kisses she placed on his chest. Chuck moaned as he burried his head in her curls. He loved how they smelled of strawberries and coconuts. He pulled her down so she was lying right next to him. "Did you really like it" he asked looking in to her eyes. She moved closer to him so that their faces were only inches apart. "I loved it, but I have to object to you cancelling my dress orders without my permission, I mean you could have never known for sure if I would have liked it or not." she replied caressing his face. Chuck chuckeled before throwing an arm around her waist. "Yes, I could. I know you better than I know myself Waldorf." He started kissing her again. Her phone started ringing from all the way on the couch. She groaned not wanting to get up. "Ignore it" he said deepening the kiss. Once again the phone started ringing. Chuck moved on top of her, ignoring the call. After the second missed call, Chuck's phone started ringing. He grabbed it from his nightstand without checking the caller id. "What!" he yelled in to the phone. Blair heard a girls voice on the other end and raised her eyebrows. Chuck groaned before handing Blair the phone. "It's for you" he said falling back on to the bed.<br>"S what's wrong...That stupid piece of Brooklyn trash... Don't worry S..." Blair said trying to console Serena over the phone. "What's so important" Chuck mouthed. Blair rolled her eyes before replying "Dan lied to her , when Serena asked him about a girl's voice she heard in the background when she called him he told her it was his sister, but she was at my house with S" Blair explained in a whisper. "Tell her to take Nathaniel" Chuck said quickly. Blair frowned at him. "What?Why?" she questioned.  
>"Just do it, I'll explain later." he said.<br>"Listen S, I have an idea, why don't you take Nate. You guys are still pretty close aren't you?... See it's perfect, you'll have a great time with him, he'll take your mind off that Brooklyn nobody, besides since Chuck's taking me you could keep him company too... Ofcourse it's a good idea, just trust me Nate S, I've gotta go...Okay... Love you too..Bye S." Blair ended the call before giving Chuck his phone back.

Blair came back home after spending around an hour and a half with Chuck. She thought his idea of setting Serena and Nate up to remove the attention from the two of them, was pretty smart. As she fixed her gloves, her mother walked in. "Darling, are you leaving soon my guests shall be arriving any moment." Eleanor said walking into Blair's room.  
>"The limo will be arriving any minute now mother." Blair replied. Eleanor walked closer to Blair.<br>"Where did you get that dress it's absoloutely darling and looks equisite on you." Eleanor said studying her daughter. Blair blushed a little at her mother's compliment. "It was a gift." Eleanor clapped her hands together. "From Nate, he really is the perfect boyfriend." she said. Blair hesitated for a moment. "Nate and I broke up while you were away, this is actually from Chuck" she said applying another coat of lipgloss waiting for her mother's lecture. "Charles Bass, Bart's son, Nate's best friend, Chuck Bass?" Eleanor asked her eyebrows raised. Blair nodded her head.  
>"Tell me dear why exactly is the heir to the Bass Empire buying you dresses?". Blair contemplated her answer before finally sighing. "He's my boyfriend." Eleanor's face was void of emotion as she stared at her daughter. An awkward silence flooded the room before Eleanor finally spoke. "Blair, I cannot say I condone your choice in suitor. Charles Bass has a horrible reputation, he's new money and he is no Nate Archibald, but there is something to be said about the way you look these days. I really don't know what to tell you dear. I did not expect this from you but it seems despite all my advice you've made your choice." Eleanor was about to walk away before Blair stopped her. "Mother" she called, Eleanor turned. "I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, but Chuck makes me happier than I've been in a long time and he's different around me, I refuse to say he's changing because deep down I know he's always been good, he's just starting to show it now. Trust me when I say, he's what I need right now." Eleanor nodded schocked by the way Blair had just spoken about Chuck. "My daughter is in love" Eleanor said to herself still in disbelief once she exited Blair's room.<p>

Eleanor was making her rounds around the party. She spotted Bart alone at the open bar that had been set up, glaring at Lily and Rufus. "Hello Bart." she said cheerfully as she signalled the bartender to give her another glass of champagne. "Eleanor, the party is absoloutely splendid" Bart replied turning towards her. "Thank you Bart, so how is Charles doing." she asked sipping her champagne. "He seems to be making some changes in his life. I am proud." Bart said smirking a little, remembering Chuck's behaviour over the past month and a half. "Well I'm glad to hear it. You know no one was more surprised than me when I found out that Charles and Blair were dating, I guess it really must be serious if you say Charles is changing. Blair seems happier than I have ever seen her." Eleanor mused finishing off her champagne. Bart's smirk turned in to an actual smile as he recalled his conversation with Chuck a few weeks ago. "_Actually I have a girlfriend"_. Bart nodded at Eleanor politely before she turned to mingle with the rest of her guests.

Blair and Chuck had been dancing all evening, taking the occassional break to get a drink or make fun of some of the other guests' costumes or dance moves. "Waldorf I have to say this is your best party yet." Chuck said as he led Blair off the dance floor. She smiled at him.  
>"It is isn't it?" she said more to herself than Chuck. Her eyes wandered around the party where she saw Serena and Nate dancing. It looked so right, the two of them together almost as right as her and Chuck. She and Chuck were walking around the party. "Excuse me" Chuck whispered into her ear before heading off. Blair followed him, extremly confused by his behaviour.<br>"HUmphery this is a private party I'm going to have to ask you to leave." she heard him say to a boy dressed in a suit wearing a mask. "Relax Chuck I'm here looking for Serena." Blair recognized that voice immediately it was definately Dan Humphery. "She's here with a date, and I know for a fact your not on the guest list and I highly doubt you're anyone elses plus one, so once again I have to ask you to leave." Chuck said glaring at Dan. Blair knew why he was doing this, he didn't want Dan to interrupt Serena and Nate's evening. Once Dan finally left Chuck returned to her, ignoring the blonde with the purple fan who was staring at him from the stairwell. "I'm sorry about that, you had some crashers" he said lightly grabbing her arm.  
>Blair looked at him for a few minutes. "Kiss me" she said finally. Chuck looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? Blair we're in public, we may be in costumes but I'm pretty sure people will be able to tell it's us." he reasoned with her, writing off her behaviour as the affect of too many glasses of champagne. "No Chuck I don't care, I was talking to my mom earlier, I told her about us and I guess I don't want to keep it a secret anymore. I'm with you and I don't care who knows that." she said moving closer to him. Chuck stepped back, Blair started blushing she felt so embarassed. " Waldorf we agreed to keep this a secret, you've had too much to drink we can talk about telling everyone about us later" he said lowering his voice. Blair felt tears well up in her eyes. "You know what Chuck, I don't think that will be a problem, since it seems there is no 'us' to tell people about." she said walking away from him.<br>"Blair" he tried calling out but she just ignored him and walked away. 

Blair was pretty deep in to the party, she didn't really care where she was going, she just wnated to get away from Chuck. All her old insecurities started resurfacing.'Does he not want to tell people because he thinks I'm hideous, does he only use me for sex, is he embarassed to be seen with me?" She took another glass of champagne for a passing by waiter, finishing it in one gulp. She suddenly felt extremly thirsty and just grabbed the entire bottle from the next tray. She spent the next hour dancing around the party. She had almost finished the entire bottle. Some boy started dancing with her, Blair was too drunk to care. She didn't notice when the boy pulled her away to a discreet corner."You look super hot your highness" the boy whispered in her ear, his hands resting on her hips. She could feel his breath on her neck and then she finally snapped out of her daze. "Get away from me" she scolded as she tried to push him awat, but his hold on he was too strong. "Shh, it's alright baby." he said tightening his grasp around her.  
>"Let me go!" she tried again, she felt like crying, she wanted Chuck. She struggled trying to get away from him, squirming as his body pressed her against the wall. She shut her eyes tight.<br>She could feel his hands wondering over her body and his lips hovering above hers, she tried to move her head away, but there wasn't enough space. She could feel him leaning in. "Stop it, NO!" she cried again louder than before, but she knew no one would hear her over the music. Suddenly the boy moved away. She opened her eyes and saw the boy kneeling on the floor holding his face in his hands cursing. "Blair". She knew that voice anywhere and turned around to see Chuck standing there, he looked furious. A few of the tears fell from her eyes. "I swear, I don't know what happened. I, I was dancing and then I was here and he was touching me and I.. I didn't want him too.. "she stammered. Chuck's expression softened as he held her closely. "Shh" he whispered in her ear. He wiped the few stray tears from her face and kissed her forehead. "Let's go back to the party, Okay?" he said his arm around her waist. She simply nodded and he led them back to the party.

An hour had passed since 'the incident' and Blair was having fun again. She was doing the countdown with the rest of the group.  
>"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 WOO HOO" Blair dropped her mask and started laughing. Suddenly she felt her body being turned and before she knew it Chuck's lips were all over hers. They broke apart for a second their foreheads touching. "What made you change your mind?" she asked. "You're mine Blair and it's time the whole world knew it." he replied. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, deeply and passionately. She could hear the whispers and the 'OMGs' and the sound of cameras taking their picture, but she didn't care. She was with Chuck and that was all that mattered<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I really hope you guys liked it. I know it took me a little longer to update than usual but it's because I had to think a little harder for this chapter. I changed Blair's dress because I didn't really like it and I thought it would be weird if Chuck went as the devil if he was fixing his reputation. And I thought it was about time they ended their secret affair and started a real relationship.

On another note I wondered if you guys had checked out my other CHAIR fic "Blank Space" it's fluffy Chuck and Blair in the future.


End file.
